


Magnus Spell Casting

by foxymoley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlders, Gen, Magic, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley
Summary: Merry Christmas!!This is a piece for the Malec Discord Secret Santa.I hope you like it! ♥ ♥
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Magnus Spell Casting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanthelpbut_love_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanthelpbut_love_you/gifts).




End file.
